TheLiubros
TheLiubros「 劉兄弟」(commonly shortened to just Liu) is a mysterious form of gay memer that can only be summoned by the presence of Duckie, and does not spawn naturally. He is currently the technical newest member of the Trusted team, as well as the only member to have attained the role twice, due to having it revoked for participating in the "Mr. Ping challenge." He is also stupid as fuck for not writing this in first person. 'Appearance' "Liu" entitites tend to follow the same build as those of other generic male asians, with significant differences being investment of stats from intelligence into vertical stature, and an abundance of minor injuries. Due to genetic Astigmatism and overall poor health maintenance, he is frequently seen wearing thick, open bottomed glasses. He has a wingspan of about 178 centimeters, and a bicep size of 34-35 cm circumference. When interacting with others, Liu has consistently shown patterns of wearing dark clothing that covers the body, with the exception of the arms. Otherwise, he is usually found in generic sports shorts and a T-shirt, with a predominance of the "Blue" color, at 70% proc rate. These dress habits are consistent and universal, disregarding world event RNG such as rain and shine, as well as pre-set world events, most notably the blaze of border summers. Although he consumes no effort in maintaining it, he is still immensely upset by minor aesthetic details, such as hair sticking together into a uniform "bowl" or the exposure of skin. 'Personality' Typically, Liu spends a lot of his time lurking, and as such does not get involved with open discussions, whether they are personal or public, and prefers not to communicate with people directly, giving off the impression of silence to some, and going completely unnoticed among others, due to the fact that his total communication time, while representing only a small portion of his active time, is still massive compared to other, more inert users. His defining traits are his Wit, Spite, and Lackadaisy, in that order. Those that know him more personally are likely to rank Lackadaisy above the others, as well as a secret, 4th "horny bastard" trait that only proceeds at night, but the former is represented by only a small portion of valid users, and the latter is not even confirmed to exist, beyond the hormones that pre-mature males tend to be afflicted by. Similarly to other pre-mature males, his sense of issues are disproportionately magnified in the presence of individuals he considers important. However, it is incredibly rare for him to express his opinions on said issues, due to his nature as a lurker, as well as his consciousness of this behaviour. He is inclined to leniancy, which is sometimes mistaken for indifference. Oh, and he likes food. And scrolling to the bottom of this page. He also likes REDACTED a lot. 'Plot and significance' Error 404: This information could not be found. Reason: EXPUNGED 'Statistics' 'Base stats*' *'Vitality - '''90 *'Offense '- 120 *'Defense''' - 250 *'Skill' - 40 *'Intelligence - '''20 *'Magic''' - 100 *'Speed' - 90 *'Luck' - 800 *'Development potential' - B+ *'BST - '''1510 (710 no luck) 'Special Abilities: *'Asthma -' Overuse of offense/speed stats will gradually drain vitality and slow performance, sometimes halting completely. 20% chance to proc randomly every 30 minutes. (Uncommon minor trait) *'''Scratch - Targets self. Exchanges minor status effects for "bleeding." Vitality drain strength scales with status irritation, no performance alteration besides very long windup. (Rare minor trait) *'Being pissed the fuck off - '''Intelligence drops to 0. Procs randomly whenever certain conditions are met. (Common moderate trait) *stats are determined relative to an average of 100 these stats mean nothing in a digital environment 'Relationships' 'Duckie' Needing an explanation for this? What, is your skull made of bricks or something? explanation is not offered due to the non-existance of a consistent dynamic between these two. 'Everyone else' Everybody calls Liu gay, Liu calls them gay back. The end of this conflict currently has no estimable end. 'Trivia''' *Liu radiates the most "smug bastard" energy out of all the sushi cult users. *According to himself: **His handedness is mixed with slight right dominance **His special skill is never knowing when to speak and what to say **His hobby is looking at funny images on social media **His weakness is Duckie **The thing he wants to do most is steal formatting from other sites without people realizing take a nap DATA EXPUNGED **His favorite animals are turtles and crabs **His favorite smell is vanilla **His favorite food is constantly changing **His charm point is his idiocy **The person he respects the most is Jeremy *He plays Viola. *He's prone to developing seasonal favorites. *He still plays Battle Cats. (What a loser, amirite?) *This page probably shouldn't be so serious * *He really likes to gloat about his gf for various reasons *He never gets to gloat about his gf for various reasons